Booker T
|birth_place = Πλέιν Ντίλινγκ, Λουιζιάνα, ΗΠΑ |resides = Χιούστον, Τέξας, ΗΠΑ |death_date = |death_place = |billed = Χάρλεμ, Νέα Υόρκη, ΗΠΑ Χιούστον, Τέξας, ΗΠΑ |trainer = Ivan Putski Scott Casey |debut = 1989 |retired = }} Ο Robert Booker Tio Huffman (1 Μαρτίου 1965), γνωστότερος με το ring name του, Booker T, είναι ένας ημι-αποσυρμένος επαγγελματίας παλαιστής, promoter της επαγγελματικής πάλης και color commentator, που έχει συμβόλαιο με το World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE). Από τότε που επέστρεψε από ένα εκτεταμένο διάλειμμα, ο Booker T πραγματοποιεί σποραδικές εμφανίσεις στα τηλεοπτικά προγράμματα του WWE. Είναι περισσότερο γνωστός για το χρόνο του στο WWE και World Championship Wrestling (WCW). Το 2013 εντάχθηκε στο WWE Hall of Fame για την ατομική του καριέρα, ενώ το 2019 ως tag team με τον αδερφό του, Stevie Ray. Μεταξύ των WCW, WWE και TNA Wrestling, ο Booker T έχει κερδίσει 35 titles. Είναι ο πιο παρασημοφορημένος παλαιστής στην ιστορία του WCW, έχοντας κερδίσει 21 titles συμπεριλαμβανομένων των WCW World Television Championship (ήταν ο πρώτος Αφρο-Αμερικανός που το κέρδισε), και WCW World Tag Team Championship: δέκα στο πλευρό αδερφού του, Lash "Stevie Ray" Huffman ως η tag team Harlem Heat στο WCW (αριθμός ρεκόρ για την εταιρεία), και μια στο WWE με το Test. Η Harlem Heat έχει αναγνωριστεί από το WWE – μαζί με τους Steiner Brothers – ως μια από τις καλύτερες tag teams στην ιστορία του WCW. Ο Booker T ήταν ο τελευταίος WCW World Heavyweight Champion και WCW United States Heavyweight Champion στο WCW προτού αγοραστεί. Ο βετεράνος της βιομηχανίας John Layfield τον περιέγραψε ως «το καλύτερο απόκτημα που πήρε το WWE όταν αγόρασε το WCW». Συνολικά είναι ένας 6 φορές world champion, έχοντας κερδίσει το WCW Championship σε πέντε περιπτώσεις και το World Heavyweight Championship του WWE μια φορά. Είναι ο πρώτος άνθρωπος με μη μεικτή Αφρο-Αμερικάνικη καταγωγή που κέρδισε ένα world championship στο WWE. Ο Booker T είναι 15 φορές world tag team champion μεταξύ του WCW (10 φορές), WWE (4 φορές) και TNA (1 φορά). Επιπλέον, είναι ο νικητής του τουρνουά King of the Ring του 2006, ο 16ος Triple Crown Champion και ο 8ος Grand Slam Champion (στην αρχική μορφή της διάκρισης) στην ιστορία του WWE. Ως ο 9ος Triple Crown Champion στην ιστορία του WCW, ο Booker T είναι ένας από τους πέντε ανθρώπους που έχουν καταφέρει να αποκτήσουν τα WWE και WCW Triple Crowns. Ο μακροχρόνιος παλαιστής Kurt Angle είπε για το Booker: «Τα έχει κάνει όλα... είναι πραγματικά ένας από τους πέντε καλύτερους όλων των εποχών». Ο Booker T εντάχθηκε στο WWE Hall of Fame το 2013, ενώ την ομιλία ένταξης του πραγματοποίησε ο αδερφός του, Lash. Εκείνος και ο Lash εντάχθηκαν μαζί στη κλάση του 2019 ως Harlem Heat, βάζοντας το Booker T στους πολύ λίγους παλαιστές που έχουν διπλή ένταξη (οι άλλοι είναι οι Ric Flair, Bret Hart και Shawn Michaels). Wrestling facts *'Finishing moves' **''Book End'' (Kneeling side slam) **Scissors kick, often followed by a Spin-a-Roonie (Breakdance windmill) *'Signature moves' **''110th Street Slam'' (High-impact delayed spinebuster) **Forearm smash, sometimes fron the top rope **''Harlem Hangover (WCW) / Houston Hangover (WWF/E)'' (Diving somersault leg drop) **Arm twist followed by a hook kick **Dropkick **''Harlem Sidekick / Houston Sidekick'' (Jumping superkick) **''Heat Seeeker'' (Missile dropkick) **Jumping high-angle hook kick to an oncomiing opponent **Spinning Crescent kick **Spinning wheel kick **Superkick **Repeated Knee Strikes to the head from a double collar tie clinch **Running knee drop, with theatrics **Russian legsweep **Sidewalk Slam **Sunset flip out of the corner, as a counter to an oncoming oppoonent **Spinebuster *'Tag teams και stables' **Harlem Heat - με το Stevie Ray **Booker T and Goldust **Misfits In Action **The Alliance **New World Order (WWE) **King Booker's Court **Main Event Mafia *'Managers' **'Sharmell' **The Boss Man **Shane McMahon **Midnight **Jacqueline **Sister Sherri **Col. Robert Parker *'Παλαιστές που εκπαίδευσε' **Brett Idol **Ember Moon **Franco Valentino **Layla El **Neico **Tank Bishop * Entrance Themes *'"Rap Sheet"' από τους Rene De Wael και Didier Leglise (WCW, WWE, AAA; 1993-2006, 2011-παρόν) *"Rockhouse" από το Frank Shelley (WWE, για όσο ήταν μέλος της NWO, 2002) *"Dead White Guys" από τους Joseph Saba and Stewart Winter (WWE; 2006-2007, 2018, ως King Booker) *"Sucka" από το Dale Oliver (TNA, 2007-2009) *"Main Event Mafia" από το Dale Oliver (TNA, για όσο ήταν μέλος της Main Event Mafia) Championships and Accomplishments *'Global Wrestling Federation' **GWF North American Tag Team Champion (2 φορές) - με το Stevie Ray *'Reality of Wrestling' **ROW Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) – με το Stevie Ray *'Southern Championship Wrestling Florida' **SCW Florida Southern Heavyweight Championship *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **Inspirational Wrestler of the Year (2000) **Most Improved Wrestler of the Year (1998) **Tag Team of the Year (1995, 1996) with Stevie Ray **Ranked No. 5 of the top 500 wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2001 *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA Legends Championship (1 φορά) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) - με το Scott Steiner *'World Championship Wrestling' **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (5 φορές) **WCW United States Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (10 φορές) - με το Stevie Ray **WCW World Television Championship (6 φορές) *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' **World Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) **WCW World Heavyweight Championship (1 φορά) **WWE United States Championship (3 φορές) **WWE Intercontinental Championship (1 φορά) **WCW World Tag Team Championship (1 φορά) - με το Test **World Tag Team Championship (3 φορές) - με τους Test (1), Goldust (1) and Rob Van Dam (1) **WWE Hardcore Championship (1 φορά) **King of the Ring (2006) **16th WWE Triple Crown Champion **9th WWE Grand Slam Champion **WWE Hall of Fame (Κλάση του 2013 & 2019) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' ** Most Underrated (2002) ** Worst Television Announcer (2017) Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Αμερικάνοι παλαιστές Κατηγορία:Asistencia Asesoría y Administración alumni Κατηγορία:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Κατηγορία:IWA Puerto Rico alumni Κατηγορία:Jersey All Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Northeast Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Nu-Wrestling Evolution alumni Κατηγορία:Pro Wrestling Alliance alumni Κατηγορία:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Κατηγορία:Commentators Κατηγορία:Εκπαιδευτές επαγγελματικής πάλης Κατηγορία:WWE World Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:WWE United States Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Intercontinental Champions Κατηγορία:Γεννήσεις 1965 Κατηγορία:Ντεμπούτα το 1989 Κατηγορία:TNA Legends/Global/Television Champions Κατηγορία:TNA World Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:WWE World Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:WCW World Heavyweight Champions Κατηγορία:WCW World Tag Team Champions Κατηγορία:WCW World Television Champions Κατηγορία:WWE Hardcore Champions Κατηγορία:Kings of the Ring Κατηγορία:SmackDown GMs Κατηγορία:Main Event Mafia Κατηγορία:WWE Triple Crown champions Κατηγορία:WCW Triple Crown champions Κατηγορία:WWE Grand Slam champions Κατηγορία:Παλαιστές από το Τέξας Κατηγορία:Reality of Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Εισαχθέντες στο WWE Hall of Fame Κατηγορία:WWE Hall of Fame Κατηγορία:Αφρο-Αμερικάνοι παλαιστές Κατηγορία:WCW United States Champions Κατηγορία:American Wrestling Rampage alumni Κατηγορία:Deep South Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Inoki Genome Federation alumni Κατηγορία:Juggalo Championship Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Los Perros Del Mal alumni Κατηγορία:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Prairie Wrestling Alliance alumni Κατηγορία:Ronin Pro Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Southern Championship Wrestling Florida alumni Κατηγορία:World Wrestling Council alumni Κατηγορία:WrestlePro alumni Κατηγορία:WWE Tough Enough coaches Κατηγορία:General managers Κατηγορία:Άνθρωποι εν ζωή Κατηγορία:Legends Of Wrestling alumni Κατηγορία:Lou Thesz Award Winners Κατηγορία:Εισαχθέντες με διπλή ένταξη στο WWE Hall of Fame Κατηγορία:Promoters